petstarplanet_ultimate_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
O'Hedge Family
The O'Hedge family was a mobian hedgehog family and the royal family of Mercia. It is related to the Rose, Needlemouse and Acorn families. Family Tree Simplified Family Tree History The O'Hedge family was known to have Werehog ancestry, although due to the fact that a Werehog transformation only activated during rare circumstances, most members of the family never experienced a transformation. In the early 20th century, there was a dispute on who got to be in charge of the Kingdom of Mercia. One of the people seeking to rule the kingdom was Robert O'Hedge, who, with the help of Sebastian Acorn, managed to take control of the kingdom. Robert became the first king of Mercia, and started the tradition of heirs being named the same, which was common in some royal families. As such, he named his first son Robert. He later named his second son Rocco. King Robert I eventually died of unknown causes, leading to his son Robert II taking over. In the 1960s, Rocco O'Hedge participated at the Tokyo 1964 Supernatural Olympics, where he met Julian Robotnik. A rivalry formed between the two, which would eventually turn into a more hateful relationship between Robotnik and Rocco's youngest nephew, Maurice. Robert II had four children, who were, in order of birth, Robert III, Charles, Jules and Maurice. Out of the four siblings, Charles and Jules were especially close to each other, as they were the closest in age. They were close to the Kingdom of Acorn, and during the Great War, both Charles and Jules, along with the latter's son Olgilvie, fought on the kingdom's side. The youngest son, Maurice, married Queen Aleena of Christmas Island in the 1980s, and the couple had triplets in 1990. However, he was killed by Julian Robotnik when the evil man took over Christmas Island, the first of many countries that would end up under his rule. By the 1990s, Mercia was ruled by its third king, King Robert O'Hedge III. However, the kingdom began to fall as the King's advisor, Lord Mordred Hood, was secretly allied with Julian Robotnik. As such, the kingdom ended up under Robotnik's rule in 1997, and King Robert III and his wife Quarantine were presumably killed during this time. Additionally, King Robert's brother-in-law Arnold Rose and his wife Mary were roboticized, and their three children were left in the care of their cousin and heir to the throne, Robert O'Hedge IV, also known as Rob o' the Hedge. In order to protect the children, Rob sent them to safety in Knothole Village. Robotnik set the High Sheriff, a roboticized Armand D'Coolette, in charge of the kingdom. Robert O'Hedge IV founded the Mercian Freedom Fighters in an attempt to reclaim the kingdom from Robotnik's rule. Unfortunately for Rob, all of his fellow members of the group were roboticized. Rob joined forces with the Resistance in 2005, and all lands were freed from Robotnik's control. This lead to Rob becoming the official King of Mercia. All of the Mercian Freedom Fighters, along with other roboticized citizens of the kingdom who survived their time as a robot, were deroboticized. In late 2005, Rob met his wife, Mari-An, who was an echidna, among the Lost Tribe of Echidnas. The two had one child, named Jon, who was a rare case of a true Mobian hybrid. In 2007, when the Eurish Egg Army, lead by Mordred Hood, took over, Rob was forced to go into hiding with his family. Rob's younger brother, Paulie, was a test pilot. One day, he lost control of his plane, but was saved by his cousin Sonic the Hedgehog. During this event, he met his wife Brenda. Ten years after the event, they had their first child, a son named Nicky, and three years after that, their second child, a daughter named Anita. Category:Hedgehog Families Category:Mobian Families Category:Royal Families